Becoming the Dragon
by RainAwhile
Summary: A short look at Seraph's life before and after meeting the Oracle.


**A/N I've recently began reading fanfiction again, and decided that it was time to reinsert myself into the Matrix fandom again, pun intended. This is my interpretation on how Seraph became a key relation with the Oracle, as well as a small fragment of his life beforehand.**

He had come to her in a daze. His parents had told him to pack his few possessions and be prepared to leave, never once telling him where they were going. Running to his room, he packed various things he thought he might need into a small backpack; worn out clothing, shoes, a toothbrush. He looked around the small room, wondering if he had gotten everything. Remembering something, he dashed to the shelf and carefully retrieved his dragon puppet. His grandmother had given it to him as a gift before she died.

_"Always remember, young one, the dragon symbolizes the power to mediate between heaven and earth. It is a mighty creature, just as you will become. Dragons protect what matters most, and this one will protect you."_

He placed his beloved dragon into his bag, smiling at the memory before his father entered the room, grabbed his hand, and pulled him outside. The taxi ride was long, but he played with his dragon, pretending it could fly. Shortly, it began to rain. The gentle rain quickly became a storm. "Look, father! The dragon brought the rain, just like in the stories!" His father said nothing. His mother did not acknowledge him. Slightly bothered, he continued to play in order to not bother his parents. He did not ask questions and remained silent. The only sounds heard were the engine of the taxi and a soft fluttering of the ribbons on the dragon puppet.

They arrived at a rundown apartment. The neighbourhood itself was a mess, nothing like his home in the heart of China Town. He already missed the reds and golds that accented the streets. This one was grim and cold with colours of brown and greys. He looked up at the sky while his father paid the fair. The rain beat down on his face, but he didn't mind. Dragons brought rain, just like his grandmother had said. His mother and father came to stand beside him. Putting his dragon in the bag and slinging it over his shoulders, he took his mother and father's hands and the three entered the old building. They were silently greeted by a blind man who sat before the elevator. He nodded at them, smiling at the boy. He smiled back before running to the elevator to push the button. The three rode the elevator in silence. His mother began to sob silently, but he said nothing. They exited on the fourth floor, hand in hand, they walked up to an old, beaten door. His mother and father let go of his hands. His father knocked on the door solemnly and then began to walk away with his mother who became to cry harder. "Mother? Father? Where are you going?" They said nothing as the boarded the elevator and did not look back.

Tears welled up in his eyes, but he held them back as a tall woman in a long white robe opened the door. She invited him in with a warm smile. Compelled, he entered the apartment cautiously. The woman with the kind smile led him to a living room. The room was bare, aside from an old television, a luxury he never had, an old coffee table, and a couch. He looked for the woman, but she had disappeared suddenly. Never feeling more alone, he retrieved his dragon, holding it tightly. A different woman entered the room through a curtain of beads.

"Well hello, Seraph. Please don't cry, I have cookies waiting for you in the kitchen," the new woman said, smiling. Seraph said nothing. "Oh, come now, none of that. These cookies were baked just for you and I just know you'll like them!" Composing himself, Seraph looked up at the woman. She seemed kind-hearted, but he wasn't sure if he should trust her. "Of course you can trust me, Seraph. I'm here to help you." He was taken aback. How did she know what he was thinking? Who was she? He asked her, and she replied, "I am the Oracle. I can see the future, but not past the choices we do not understand." She smiled at him. "Why did my mother and father leave me here?" he asked. "That, my dear, I will tell you later in your life. For now, I'll tell you that we will have a great time baking and reading tales of dragons. How's that sound?" she asked, winking. Seraph smiled widely. He already liked the Oracle and they hadn't even known each other for more than five minutes. "One day, Seraph, you'll be just as mighty as that dragon."

* * *

><p>Sitting cross-legged in the teahouse, Seraph waited. He was expecting someone to come through the door at any moment. He had trained for this all his life. He knew his duty, his purpose. A man in a dark trench coat and sunglasses entered the room, slightly disoriented.<p>

"You seek the Oracle," Seraph said, already knowing this man's purpose. The man was taken aback slightly, but regained his composure. "Who are you?" he asked, genuinely confused. "I am Seraph. I can take you to her, but first I must apologise." "Apologise for what?" "For this." Seraph immediately challenged his opponent, catching him slightly off guard. Seraph didn't hold back, but every punch he threw, his opponent dodged. This man was a worthy opponent. He was capable of keeping up with Seraph, but could not over power him. The man fought hard, but not arrogantly and that is how Seraph knew. He held up his hand, signaling the end of the spar. "Good," he said. "The Oracle has many enemies. I had to be sure." His opponent gave him a quizzical look. "Sure of what?" "That you are the One." "You could of just asked," joked the man. Seraph shook his head. This man did not seem to understand. "No. You do not truly know someone until you fight them." With that, he turned around and began to lead the One to a series of doors.

The two walked in silence for quite some time. It was the One who broke it. "Are you a programmer?" Seraph shook his head. "Then what are you?" Seraph took a set of keys from his pocket and inserted one into the door in front of them. Before opening it, he paused and looked up at the confused man. "I protect that which matters most."


End file.
